


Yes, Oppa

by treelamps



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treelamps/pseuds/treelamps
Summary: Seonghwa isn't feeling soft today.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader, Park Seonghwa/You
Kudos: 67





	Yes, Oppa

You had just about had it with him today. 

He didn’t tell you when he left for the studio, he was two hours late coming home, and he hadn’t responded to one of the several texts you sent him while he was gone. 

Not only were you worried… but you were particularly needy today. 

At this point, you were trying to come up with ways to get back at him for being a little jerk-face all day. 

Of course, the second he walked in the door, all that anger and stress melted away. He sighed deeply after opening the door, shutting it behind him and sinking down to a squat in front of it. He dropped the bag he was carrying and held his head in his hands. 

You rushed downstairs ready to give him a piece of your mind, but you couldn’t. He looked so… small. And sad, and weak, and  _ tired.  _

Forgetting all you were going to say to him, you quickly walked over to the door, and sat on your knees in front of his crouched form. 

“Seonghwa,” you said as softly and calmly as you could, “what happened? What’s wrong?” 

He took a deep breath, and lifted his head to look at you in the eye. He was silent for a moment, but finally spoke up in a whisper. 

“We had a fight.” 

Your heart cracked just a little, and you bit your lip. You stood up slowly, gently grabbing his hands and tugging him up with you. Once he was standing fully, you wrapped your arms around his middle, pressing yourself into him and listening to his heartbeat. It was slow and steady, but you didn’t let that fool you. 

He did nothing immediately, but then reciprocated the hug, and pulled you closer. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” You asked quietly, pulling away a tiny bit to look up at him. His eyes were closed, and he sighed. 

“Wooyoung and Yeosang were arguing, and then somehow San was brought into it. And then Mingi, and Yunho, and everyone else, including me.”

He wrapped his arms around you impossibly tighter, and rested his chin atop your shoulder. 

“Am I too uptight, Jagi?” he whispered. 

You shook your head a little against his chest. 

“You’re not too uptight. You’re just the right amount of tight.” 

He snickered, and you could tell he was smiling a little even though you couldn’t see his face. 

You pulled out of the hug, and brought your hands to his face, cradling his jaw, softly moving your thumbs across his cheeks. His hands moved down, gently caressing your waist.

“I love you just how you are. You can be stern, but it’s for the good of the other members, and me. You always know what to say, and you look out for everyone around you. You’re thoughtful and careful, Seonghwa. Not uptight.” 

He nodded slowly, closing his eyes and melting into your touch. 

“And besides, I’m sure it was said in the heat of the moment, hm?” 

He smiled slightly, and took your wrists in his hands. 

“You’re right. Thank you, Jagi,” he pulled your hands away, leaned down, and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too…” you said with a smirk. “...Oppa.” 

He tensed up immediately, and looked down at you, eyes sparkling. 

“Do you really want to do this now? I’m not feeling soft,” he warned you, taking a small, single step back. 

“I’m not feeling soft either.” You took a step forward to match him, and he shook his head. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Jagi.” He whispered, grabbing your hand and tugging you up the stairs. You followed excitedly. 

He kicked open the door to your bedroom, and tossed you onto the bed. You hit the soft mattress and scrambled to a sitting position, waiting nicely for him to tell you what he wanted next. 

Seonghwa could be two different people in the bedroom, and tonight his ultra-dominant side was in control. 

He stood at the edge of the bed, simply admiring you, looking you up and down hungrily. 

“What are we gonna do with you, hm?” 

You said nothing, still looking at him helplessly. 

“Take your clothes off.” He commanded after a few moments, still standing at the end of the bed, crossing his arms. 

“Yes, Oppa.” 

You first tugged off your shirt, slowly folding it and placing it next to you. Teasing him. 

You hopped off of the bed and pulled your pants down next, slowly bending over and taking them off fully. 

You were left in nothing but your bra and panties, matching white lace. His favorite set. It made you look innocent and pure, and god, did Seonghwa love making things the opposite. 

You looked up at him, waiting for him to give your next instruction. 

“On your knees.” He demanded, moving closer to you as you quickly obeyed. 

“Yes, Oppa.” 

You kneeled before him, hands held tightly at your sides, looking, watching, and waiting. 

“Good girl.” 

He stopped a few inches in front of your face, and pushed a stray lock of hair behind your ear. 

“Suck me off.” He said quietly, staring directly at your lips. 

“Yes, Oppa.” 

You unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down, leaving him in only his jacket and underwear. 

You stared at the bulge in his boxers, which was slowly and steadily growing before your eyes. Without a second thought, you leaned forward and kissed it through the fabric, tonguing the cotton covering him.

You sucked lightly over where the head appeared to be, and you felt it twitch in his underwear. 

“Stop teasing.”

“Yes, Oppa. I’m sorry.”

You pulled his boxers down quickly, and grabbed him gently, pumping his length a few times to get it up all the way. 

Seonghwa’s cock was beautiful, just like the rest of him. Long, thick, smooth, just all-around  _ pretty.  _ You never got tired of it. 

You thumbed over the head, happily watching precum bead at the top. You swiped over the slit twice before kissing the top, and then sinking down over him. 

You could almost feel the tension being released from his body as you took him as far as possible, swallowing around him as you did so. 

He let out a low groan when you swallowed, moving his hands from crossed on his chest to tangling in your hair. You pulled off slowly, swirling your tongue around him as you moved. 

“Mm, good girl… using your tongue so well for me….”

You took it a step further, sucking the tip harshly once and then pushing forward as hard and fast as possible, taking him to the hilt. You breathed shallowly through your nose, shutting your eyes tightly as you swallowed again. 

_ “Fuck,  _ Jagi,” he said under his breath, tugging your hair a little. 

You pulled off, coughing a few times afterwards. You stared up at him, reaching forward to grab his cock in one hand, and his balls in the other. He bit his lip sexily as you did so, which somehow turned you on even more. You sucked him again, moving your tongue around the head, collecting precum and swallowing it down as it came.

His quiet groans and grunts as you sucked him off got you wetter than before, knowing that they would be even louder and hotter once he was inside of you elsewhere. 

You moaned around his cock, sending vibrations coursing through his whole body. You want him so badly it hurts.

It twitched in your mouth, and you slowly pulled off, catching your breath. 

“Such a good job baby, thank you,” he scratched your scalp lightly, tilting his head and admiring your puffy lips and flushed cheeks. You pressed your head deeper into his touch, enjoying the little massage wholeheartedly. “So pretty too.” 

You smiled shyly. “T-Thank you, Oppa,” you said quietly, biting your lip a little to get through to him what you wanted. 

He grinned and pulled you up off the floor by your armpits, laying you down on the bed and kissing you deeply. 

He ran his fingers down your body, holding himself up on one arm and tracing your collar bone with the other. 

“So, so pretty,” 

You shivered and he grinned wickedly, slipping one long finger underneath your bra strap, and snapping it. You tensed, but still sighed happily at the feeling. 

“You look so innocent in all white, Jagiya… but you aren’t so pure, are you?”

“N-No, I’m not,” you squirmed underneath him, wanting more. “I’m not, Oppa.” 

He kissed you again, grabbing your chin in his hand and holding you in place. He swiped his tongue over your lip, then your teeth, exploring every crevice of your mouth. 

“God, I never get tired of seeing you like this.” he groaned, sucking your tongue harshly. You moaned into his mouth, clenching your hands into fists. 

He pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting your lips together. 

“Hm, you need something to do with your hands, don’t you?” 

He slipped away from you and pulled open the drawer of the nightstand, taking out a long strip of pink silk. 

“Let’s see…” 

He flipped you onto your stomach like it was nothing, forcing you into the mattress. He grabbed both of your hands, pulling them together, before binding you tightly with the ribbon. You groaned when he tied the last knot, keeping you in place. 

“Oppa,” you said in a choked moan, feeling your wetness soaking through your underwear. 

“Aw, baby, you’re going to ruin the pretty panties I bought for you,” he said, hooking his fingers beneath the waistband and tugging them down. He moved your legs for you, maneuvering them to get the lace all the way off. He set them aside, and then stroked your thighs gently. 

“Pretty, pretty, pretty,” he squeezed, moving his hands up to your ass, smoothing his long fingers over your skin. You shivered at his touch, and he chuckled lightly. 

Without a second thought he brought a hand to your trembling core, rubbing over it with two fingers. 

You let out a small whine when he dipped towards your entrance ever so slightly, without fully pressing in.

“What’s wrong, babygirl?” he leaned over you and muttered into your ear. 

“N-Nothing--” you started, right as he decided you had had enough teasing. One moment you were empty, and the next, two of Seonghwa’s fingers were inside of you, pressing against your walls. 

You let out a cry, and he continued, fingering you slowly, curling the digits to brush against the most sensitive area of your pussy. “O-Oppa, it feels good…” you moaned, and he twisted his fingers more, causing you to choke on your words. 

“You’d better quiet down, Jagi,” he whispered harshly. “Or I’m going to have to make you.”

Except you didn’t mind. In fact, you wanted him to make you be quiet, and force you into silence.

“I’m sorry Oppa!” you cried when he pulled his fingers out and shoved them into his mouth. He sucked his fingers obscenely, and the sound went straight to your heat, and you wiggled your ass a little in an attempt to get his attention. 

“Aw, poor baby, so desperate for me,” he gripped your ass with both hands, stilling you. “Use your words, hm?” 

“I-I want you--inside--me, please Oppa--” you begged, and he chuckled. 

“Keep quiet.” 

He grabbed his cock and stroked it several times before pressing the tip into you, slowly pushing in to the hilt. As he bottomed out you trembled, moaning quietly into the blankets beneath you. You tried to keep quiet, and were successful for the first few thrusts. 

Until he started moving faster. 

“Shh, you’re going to wake up the neighbors, baby… such a little slut, being so loud…” 

After one particularly hard thrust, you nearly screamed, and he clasped his hand over your mouth, stilling inside of you. 

“Tsk tsk, disobeying now, are we?”

He grabbed the pair of underwear, balled it up, and shoved it into your mouth, quieting you. Satisfied, he started again, slowly at first, working his way up to a fast pace. 

It didn’t work perfectly, but you tried extra hard to keep quiet for him regardless. 

He gets the last word. 

Seonghwa ran his hands up your body, grabbing your shoulders as he pounded into you over and over again. 

He laughed once, before slamming into you roughly, hitting what felt like every nerve in your pussy. You cried into the makeshift gag, tears running down your face from the pleasure he was giving you. 

“Ah, babygirl is always so tight for me, isn’t she? Always so wet and ready for Oppa. So good, so pretty…” he crunched forward, placing his hands on either side of your shoulders. He licked a small patch on the side of your neck, before pulling the soft skin into his mouth with his teeth. He sucked roughly, and you moaned at the sensation of blood rushing to the area. 

“Gonna mark you up, make sure everyone knows you’re mine,” he muttered into your neck, biting you. He nibbled and sucked on the area for awhile as you writhed and cried underneath him, getting closer and closer to your climax. 

“I can feel you clenching around me, Y/N,” he growled into your ear. “Are you coming? Are you gonna come for me? All over my cock?” 

You nodded as best you could with your face pressed into the bed, choking on your moans. “I’mf guh cum, Offa,” you whined. “Fow you…” 

“Do it then, slut.” 

His words pushed you over the edge, and you quivered underneath him as you came. Colors flashed behind your eyelids as pleasure slowly turned to overstimulation, but you loved it. 

“God, you’re perfect, Jagi,” he groaned, pulling out. You whined at the empty feeling, but he flipped you over onto your back, hands still bound beneath you. 

“I want to see your face when I cum inside you,” he grumbled into your mouth, pushing back inside you and sucking on your neck harshly, thrusts becoming quicker and sloppier. 

Seonghwa filling you up with his cock felt good no matter what. But filling you with his cum was another story. 

He came deep inside of you, and you moaned as you felt him coating the inside of your walls, warmth covering you from the inside out. You shut your eyes tight as his length continued to twitch inside of you, drool spilling out of your mouth and onto your cheeks and the blankets beneath you. 

“Fuck.” 

He stilled inside of you, continuing to kiss your neck as you cried around the panties, feeling more pleasure than your body could handle. 

He sat up on his arms and pulled out your underwear from your mouth, completely soiled and soaked through with saliva. 

“We’ll have to go buy some new ones, huh?” he said quietly to himself as he threw the panties on the floor and you swallowed, panting. 

You said nothing, still overwhelmed by the lingering aftershocks of your orgasm, breathing heavily. 

He pulled out slowly and carefully, holding your thighs open with his hands. 

You let out a high-pitched moan as he inserted two fingers back into your sensitive pussy, watching his cum drip out slowly. He smiled devilishly as he brought his cum-covered digits to your mouth and shoved them inside, forcing you to taste all of him and a little bit of yourself. 

Obediently you sucked, swallowing the bittersweet liquid in one gulp, cleaning him off. 

He tugged on your bottom lip as he brought his fingers back, licking them once as well. 

“You taste good, Oppa,” you whispered, voice hoarse from all of the moaning and gagging. 

“So do you baby,” he gently pulled you up, standing on the edge of the bed and untying your hands. He put the silk cloth back in the nightstand, and picked you up, taking you to the bathroom you shared. 

“You did so well for me, Jagiya.” he sat you on the edge of the bathtub and started the water, warming it up to the perfect temperature. 

“And you really are perfect.” He kissed the mark he had left on your neck, and you smiled, leaning into his touch. 

“You’re more perfect,” you said quietly. “You have an amazing body, and singing voice, and personality, and you’re so good to me and the boys, and--” 

He interrupted you with another kiss on your lips. 

“I love you.” he looked deep into your eyes, seemingly staring right into your soul. 

“I love you too, Seonghwa,” you replied, and he smiled, turning the water off and pouring in your favorite lavender epsom salts, stirring them around until they dissolved. He took your hand and led you into the warm water, pulling you into his chest and wrapping his arms around you. 

You sighed and held his hands with yours, closing your eyes and leaning back into him, relaxing into the bath. The smell of lavender and the faint smell of sex covered you, and you hummed lightly. 

“Thank you for always taking care of me, Jagiya,” you whispered, cuddling back into his damp body. 

“You always take care of me too, Y/N. You’re amazing, never forget it,” he said, moving one hand up to play with your hair. 

“I won’t.” 


End file.
